crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret-Invasions (Marvel Multiverse)
The Secret-Invasion was a long-term infiltration of humanity and the superhuman community of Terra by the Skrulls, which lead to a full-scale war between the heroes and villains of Terra and the forces of the Skrulls, ultimately leading to the defeat and banishment of the Skrulls from the planet. The Secret-Invasion occurred because of the Skrull-homeworld of Tarnax IV was devoured by Galactus and a prophecy among the Skrulls declared that Terra would become their new home. The Secret-Invasion on other worlds begins under largely same circumstances, one of the main divergences in these realities is that is that in a number of these universes, the Skrulls succeeded in their invasion and took over the planet. =Earth-616 (Mainstream Marvel Universe)= *Designation: Mainstream Marvel Universe =Humanity won the Secret-Invasion= Earth-8096 Universe details *Designation: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Wolverine and the X-Men Earth-32323 Universe details *Designation: The WarZone *Appearances: Civil-War Vol. 2 #1-#5 Universe history Earth-101912 Universe details *Designation: Marvel: War of Heroes *Appearance: Marvel: War of Heroes Universe history Earth-111312 Universe details *Designation: Marvel: Legendary *Appearance: Marvel: Legendary Universe history The events of the Secret-Invasion in this reality presumably occurred in a largely identical fashion to how they happened on Earth-616. Earth-TRN219 Universe details *Designation: Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth *Appearance: Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth Universe history Earth-TRN619 (X) Universe details *Designation: President Iron-Patriot won the Super-Hero Civil-War *Appearance: Contest of Champions #10 (mentioned in the past) Universe history The Secret-Invasion occurred after the election of President Iron-Patriot and the implementation of the SuperHuman Registration-Act. The Skrulls were successfully repelled and as a precaution to any possible future incidents of this nature, President Stark created a series of rotating countersigns to allow himself and the heroes under his command to identify themselves and confirm that they are not Skrull impostors. Earth-TRN667 Universe details *Designation: Doom Universe *Appearance: Marvel 2-In-One #4 (mentioned in the past) Universe history In an attempt to escape from the destruction of their homeworld (most likely at Galactus-Doom's hands), the Skrulls carried out a mass exodus and infiltrated humanity, replacing a million people before being found out. The superhero community rallied together against the invaders, and in the process fell under the jurisdiction of S.H.I.E.L.D., with Sue Storm heading up the organization's superhuman division. The captured Skrulls were imprisoned at the Nega-Prison in the Negative Zone. =Skrulls won the Secret-Invasion= Earth-3290 Universe details *Designation: Humanity surrendered during the Secret-Invasion *Appearance: Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #3 Universe history The events leading up to the Secret-Invasion and the events of the war itself presumably occurred in a similar fashion to how they unfolded on Earth-616. At an unknown point in time and under unknown circumstances, humanity surrounded to the Skrulls, leading to the subjugation and enslavement of humankind and the super-beings of Terra. Earth-10021 *Designation: What If the Skrulls won the Secret-Invasion? Earth-10219 *Designation: What If the Secret-Invasion stayed secret? =Say What?! Secret-Invasion= A number of cartooney alternate-universes detailing realities where the Skrulls won the Secret-Invasion and the Skrulls assimilated much of human society as well as coexisting alongside humankind. All of these realities were only seen in the Say What?! section of What If? Secret-Invasion. Earth-11920 Universe details *Designation: What If Skrull Mr. Fantastic developed severe allergies? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Skrull Mr. Fantastic of this reality developed severe allergies and was regularly afflicted with severe allergy-attacks. Earth-21190 Universe details *Designation: What If Spider-Skrull was confused about his powers? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Spider-Skrull of this reality wasn't sure of exactly what he was supposed to do in his role as Spider-Man, so he consulted a book called "Life on Earth" which gave him details about actual arachnids and this terrified his victims. Earth-21901 Universe details *Designation: What If the ThunderBolts were a traveling carnival? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Skrull overlords allowed the Norman Osborn of this reality to assemble his group, the ThunderBolts, but in the form of traveling circus-entertainers rather than a team of superheroes. Earth-21910 Universe details *Designation: What If Skrull-Jarvis was a greens singer? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Jarvis-Skrull of this reality became a famous music-star singing the greens (the Skrull-equivalent of the blues). Earth-29011 Universe details *Designation: What If Veranke imposed a Skrull Dress-Code? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Queen Veranke of this reality decided to imposed a dress-code on the Skrull population, forcing the to all wear Jessica Drew's Spider-Woman costume. Earth-29101 Universe details *Designation: What If Skrull-Ares became the "God of Warts"? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. With no more battles to fight, the Ares-Skrull of this reality decided to reinvent himself as the "God of Warts" and opened a clinic for treating warts and other growths, violently chopping growths off of patient's bodies with his battle-axe, much to their distress. Earth-29110 Universe details *Designation: What If the Secret-Invasion caused a new mental-disorder? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Thor-Skrull of this reality became a doctor of psychological-disorders, renaming himself Dr. Don SkrullBlake, and specializing in a stress-disorder arising from circumstances of the Secret-Invasion called PHISD (Post-Human-Impersonation Stress-Disorder). Earth-91210 Universe details *Designation: What If Skrull-Thing and Skrull-Hulk formed a comedy-duo? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Thing-Skrull and Hulk-Skrull of this reality went on to form a comedy-duo after the war because they grew tired of fighting. Earth-92110 Universe details *Designation: What If J. Jonah Jameskrull always ran the same crossword-puzzle? Universe history The Secret-Invasion took place in this reality, ending with a Skrull victory and total takeover of Terra. The Skrulls took on many of the aspects of human society and many Skrulls even stayed in forms based off of the Humans they had impersonated during the war. The Jameson-Skrull of this reality continued the path of his template and continued publishing newsprint, but the crossword-puzzle in every single paper was all the same; the answers are always "He", "Loves", and "You", a praise to the Skrull god-king, Kly'bn. =Related occurrences= Illuminati/Phoenix assault on Tarnax IV {Earth-5521} Universe details *Designation: Illuminati and the Phoenix destroy the Skrull homeworld *Appearance: Dark Reign: Fantastic Four #3 Universe history In this reality, Jean Grey joined the Illumianti in their confrontation with the Skrulls on Tarnax IV before its' destruction at the hands of Galactus. Jean Grey unleashed the Phoenix-Force upon the Skrulls and razed the the world to ashes, but Mr. Fantastic was forced to slay the Jean after these events to prevent an invasion by the Shi'ar due to the threat of the Phoenix. The Illuminati permanently disbanded after they returned home, but the Secret-Invasion never occurred due to the destruction of the Skrulls and Terra was freed from the threat of further hostilities by other alien civilizations. Skrullian Invasion of Terra {Earth-12041} Universe details *Designation: Ultimate Marvel Animated Universe *Appearance: Deathlok (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) Universe history The Skrulls arrived on the Terra of the Earth-12041 reality at an unknown point before the Deathlok episode of Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., but they completed their preparations on the day that the Hulks came to the mall where they had made their base. Skrullian Invasion of Terra {Earth-24101} Universe details *Designation: Home-universe of Deathlok (Marvel Animated Multiverse) *Appearance: Deathlok (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) (future averted) Universe history The Skrull Invasion on this Earth took place under identical circumstances as they occurred on Earth-12041, minus the presence of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Deathlok. The Skrulls entrenched a spaceship under a mall and disguised themselves as the human inhabitants, with nobody knowing of their plans, the Skrulls were free to go about their work until the day their directed energy-weapon was operational and primed for use. The Skrulls used a mirror-laser weapon to direct the energy of Sol and boil Terra's oceans, killing nearly all of humankind and allowing the Skrulls to return and terraform the planet into a world more suitable for their occupation and to use as a strategic outpost to conqueror other planets. Project Deathlok turned Luther Manning into the cyborg known as Deathlok and sent him on a one-way trip into the past (Earth-12041) to prevent this future from happening and Deathlok sent a flyer to She-Hulk so that she would bring the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to aid him in his mission of stopping the domination of Terra at the hands of the Skrulls. Category:Marvel Comics events Category:Marvel Multiverse Category:Realities (Secret-Invasions)